


Tobio's Train Epiphany

by Funky Hanji (Temari), Plus_Ultra_Horny



Series: Funky Writes Rare-Pairs [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Chikan, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Rare Pairings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kageyama Tobio, Trans Male Character, Trans Noya, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, they're VERY kinky and nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temari/pseuds/Funky%20Hanji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus_Ultra_Horny/pseuds/Plus_Ultra_Horny
Summary: - It's been a while since Noya and Hinata have indulged in their piss kink [...] Lately though, Noya has been thinking about it more and more. Hell, yesterday he'd almost begged Kageyama to piss inside him while he fucked him... and Tobio probably would have done it, too lost in the throes of passion to realize they hadn't set up towels or their bed cover. -
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Funky Writes Rare-Pairs [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Tobio's Train Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Leo and I wrote this over a year ago now. lol  
> I've been meaning to edit and post it for ages, but never got around it until last week!~  
> Yesterday was Noya's birthday, so this counts as our gift for our fave HQ!! wild boy!!! (≧◡≦) ♡
> 
>  **To note:** 1) we have a whole ass book-length doc worth of background on HOW and WHEN these three ended up together; this is just a small portion of it. 2) They're living together in an apartment that's halfway between KageHina's uni and Noya's - because this was written way before canon future events. 3) They have a porn account where they post _censored_ videos and Yamaguchi edits them for the three.

It's been a while since Noya and Hinata have indulged in their piss kink — it's not anyone's fault, really, they have just been too busy with daily life and enjoying other kinks whenever they have sex —. Lately though, Noya has been thinking about it more and more. Hell, yesterday he'd almost begged Kageyama to piss inside him while he fucked him... and Tobio probably would have done it, too lost in the throes of passion to realize they hadn't set up towels or their bed cover.

As it is, since getting up from bed this morning, Noya's head has been filled with nothing but the need to either being pissed inside of, or to hold his own for as long as he could before pissing himself. Or both. 

He's brushing his teeth when Kageyama pops his head in the bathroom to inform him they have to go grocery shopping. He nods his head while he rinses his mouth into the sink, his eyes falling on the toilet behind him in the mirror's reflection. He wipes his chin with his hand, his heart suddenly picking up speed and beating loud in his ears. He has yet to empty his bladder, he reminds himself, licking his lips nervously.

 _Fuck it_ , Noya decides; he's going to do it. _I'm gonna hold it until we get back._

He doesn't tell Tobio, because he knows while the other is OK with appeasing them and their kink in private, he'd be less than thrilled about it in public. The idea of keeping it a secret plays into making it riskier; the rush of it and of the possible punishment from Kageyama so much better that way.

He does text Shouyou though.

 **_[still haven't taken my morning piss. gonna keep it in for a couple hours~ ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)]_ **— is the caption which accompanies the photo he sends of his lower half, skin-tight boxers down his thighs and his free hand over his mound, fingers inches from the folds of his pussy. Noya grins at the thought of his boyfriend sitting in class with a boner all morning, wishing for Yuu to drench them both in his warm piss after they fucked. 

After that, he sets out to get ready with a pleasurable buzz in his veins. He can't resist one light press of his palm over his lower stomach. _Fuck yes_ , he thinks as he joins Tobio at the front door.

* * *

The walk to the grocery store is quiet but comfortable, their hands loosely twined together and swinging to Yuu's pace. Noya can't help stealing glances up at Tobio every once in a while, trying to gauge if he somehow knows what he's hiding, but his boyfriend seems unaware. Still looking adorably not fully awake for any conversation yet.

«Let's eat somethin' before shopping,» Kageyama suggests with a yawn when they pass in front of a family diner. Noya's stomach suddenly remembers it's empty at the mention of breakfast, so he agrees and wastes no time in changing course.

They sit near the back, the street view on their left and opposite each other. Noya takes advantage of his boyfriend's long legs, stretched under the table, to trap Kageyama's feet between his own. A raised eyebrow and a tiny curve of Tobio's mouth are the only reactions he gets; Noya grins at him as he picks up a menu. They order a simple Western-style breakfast: pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream, barley tea instead of coffee.

«Oh, hey, Tobio,» Yuu breaks the relative silence of their combined eating. He chews on his mouthful of pancakes before continuing. «Tadashi wrote me back. He says he finished editing the video we sent him last week!» He says, taking a sip of his drink after every bite of food.

Kageyama hums, showing he's heard as he swallows a piece of his own breakfast. «Alright. I'll send him the money when we get back,» he answers, now looking more awake. A dark eyebrow rises when Noya flags a waitress down to order more barley tea, but he doesn't comment.

They eat in relative silence — Tobio not quite a morning person (despite the fact he gets up early to run every day), or a talkative person really, and Yuu too distracted by his little secret to think of topics to chat about.

By the time they get up to leave the diner, Noya has downed three glasses of barley tea. He has to halt as soon as he stands, letting Kageyama take care of paying while he sucks in a gasp because the sudden change in gravity has all the liquid in his bladder press down on his pussy. He has to use the table as balance, his thighs squeezing together as he bites his lips and moans wordlessly, breath coming in shaky pants and his heartbeat lewdly thrumming right in his labia.

«Aah, shit... might've exaggerated there...» Noya mumbles to himself, yet the tingling in his nerves feels great — just the way he loves — and he can't repress a tiny smirk. « _Oh, yeah..._ » 

Kageyama looks at him funny when he walks up to him a bit stiffly, but Yuu waves his concerns away and Tobio seems to understand it's nothing to worry about. He can do it; he knows his limits, and as long as he doesn't drink anything else until they get home, he's sure it'll be fine.

* * *

They reach the train station ten minutes later, and Noya has managed to get his bladder under control for the most part. He chats with his boyfriend, looking over their list to make sure they haven't forgotten to jot down anything, and checks his phone. There's an answer from Shouyou and Noya chuckles because it's a mirrored shot of the one Yuu had sent him — it's unfocused but it's definitely Hinata's hand, resting on his crotch over his tented jeans —; the text accompanying it is a nonsensical string of letters in all-caps.

Things start to get dangerous when they board the train. It's still very crowded despite it being the tail end of the morning rush hour. Noya and Kageyama are forced to stay standing, pushed against the sliding doors on the other side from where they'd got in. Kageyama tries to switch their positions, not wanting to crush Noya yet also not wanting to let him be elbowed or shoved. Noya tries to tell him it's fine, he doesn't need to, but a combination of a sharp turn and the sudden weight of a body slamming heavily onto his back has him fall into Kageyama's chest with a grunt.

That's all it takes.

The split moment of surprise is enough for Noya's tight control on his bladder to falter. He freezes when he feels the first trickle of piss leak into his boxer briefs, his heart stopping in his chest and color draining from his face even as warmth begins to spread over his groin. 

_Fuck. Oh, fuuuuck,_ Noya panics, instinctively burying his face into Kageyama's body as piss drenches his and Tobio's lower halves. It's inevitable. The worst thing is he's moaning despite everything, shame and relief and that familiar dirty pleasure of letting go after hours of holding it in mixing together the way Yuu had wanted — just not _where_ he'd wanted. _Shit… sh, shit, feels good nngh…_ It had been so long since the last time.

«Y... Yuu...?» Kageyama asks quietly above his head, but Noya honestly can't bring himself to look at him.

His eyes are fixated on the puddle of piss at their feet instead. His pussy throbs in his soaked boxers and it's embarrassing how much his hands are itching to touch the wet mess, to get himself off right here in the goddamn train surrounded by all these people.

«I... I couldn't—» Noya mutters, face redder than Kageyama's probably ever seen. «T-the curve and, and the push... I just, I couldn't... hold it...» He tries to pull off his boyfriend, anxiety spiking, but then Kageyama's hugging him closer and— « _Holy shit… seriously?_ » Noya's head snaps up to stare at the other, because what he can feel against his stomach is without a doubt Tobio's cock, and it's hard.

Kageyama has gotten turned on by him pissing himself on accident in public.

Their eyes stay locked, faces equally flushed, as Noya feels hands move from the small of his back to his jeans, undoing the fly and pushing the front down as well as his soggy boxers. Noya's breath hitches, feeling Tobio's skilled fingers trail along his damp folds, thumb pressing into his stiff clit as two digits sink into his cunt with little to no hesitation.

«A-aah, T-Tobio...» Noya stutters low, his hips rocking forward for more on instinct.

«Yuu...» Kageyama groans into his hair, hunching over him as best as he can and keeping up his touches. « _Fuck_ that was so— God. So hot.» He fumbles with his own pants, trying to free his dick from its confines.

Tobio comes to the realization it wasn't even the _wetting_ that made him so excited, so quickly. It's knowing it hasn't been on purpose, that Noya had been horny to high hell all the way from home and even now, in the middle of a crowded train, Yuu is still rocking onto his fingers. There's no saving his brain from demanding he fuck his Noya then and there; oblivious people be damned. He needs Yuu to be squirting and adding to the mess.

Noya can't believe he's hearing this from his boyfriend. He can't believe Kageyama would want to get him off like this, in public while both are standing in a puddle of Noya's cooling piss. Most of all, he can't believe Tobio would be pushing his rock-hard cock between his sticky thighs, slowly thrusting and rubbing his length along his slick pussy to fuck him in in brought daylight.

«Oh God, _yes Tobio...!_ »

The angle is perfect for his clit to be hit as well and Noya's quickly climbing his way to orgasm. The head of Tobio's cock teases his hole just right, making him moan at he thought of it going in; his breath halts when it actually _does_. Kageyama stills, halfway buried inside Noya's wet cunt and instead of keeping up his thrusts, he focuses on tormenting Yuu's stiff, puffy clit with a determined intent.

« _Ah!_ Aaahnnh— _fuuuck_ , T-Tobio! If you, _mmngh!!_ Keep it u— _aah...!_ I'll—» Noya tries to warn his boyfriend, knowing he's gonna make more of a mess if this continues. He's going to fucking squirt at this rate!

«Then do it,» Kageyama says, voice rough with lust right in Noya's ear. «Wanna see you cum on my piss-wet fingers, Yuu.»

Noya shudders. The effects of Kageyama's dirty talk in this setting, and involving one of his oldest kinks, turning his body to putty. «Sh—! Ggghaa— _mpfh!_ » Tobio's hungry mouth eats up his moans as he tenses and relaxes against his larger body, another wave of wet warmth pouring from his pussy, to drench Kageyama's hand and cock, their lower halves rocking together nonetheless.

«You're so fucking hot, Yuu...» Kageyama moans, picking up his lazy thrusts until he's adding his own cum to the mess.

They're left panting against each other for a long minute. Kageyama's softening dick slips out of Noya's sloppy pussy while they bask in the afterglow, and almost forget where they are. Yuu can't form words; his brain's too busy rebooting after this nasty, intense and _definitely illegal_ thing they've just done in public.

How are they even gonna get out of this train with their decency intact? Their clothes are no doubt ruined from the urine, the cum and the slick.

Not to mention — _Shou's gonna be so upset he missed this_ , a still-functional part of Noya's brain supplies. He sighs, slowly and carefully redressing himself, grimacing a bit at the cold wetness of his clothes. To think Yuu had been so confident in his ability to get home; he'd been planning on letting Hinata join in on the fun too… after all piss play was _their_ kink and Noya had missed not indulging in it with Shouyou. At the same time, he can't deny this has been _a lot_ more fun than his original plan — if only because of the surprise of Tobio getting so worked up by something he's been neutral about until now.

It was hot as fuck.

But there's no way they can just walk around the station, never mind the busy streets, to continue with their plans. Instead they decide to forgo grocery shopping. They manage to shuffle around until they get a seat; Kageyama collapses into it and drags Noya onto his lap to wait for the train to loop around to their home stop. Noya instantly notices just how odd Kageyama is being — placing soft kisses on his neck and shoulders; long, lazy fingers playing under his shirt, over his belly and sliding down to the mess of their wet clothes a couple times.

Tobio is still so damn horny, the thought of grocery shopping far from his mind, he wanted to get home.

* * *

The second they exit the train and the station, they make a bee-line towards their apartment. They speed-walk to avoid anyone noticing their wet clothes.

As soon as they make it through the door, Noya's pressed against it, slamming it shut with his body and mouth captured by Kageyama's as it's nearly devoured. Before he knows it, Yuu is being shoved to the ground, Kageyama's hand on his back as his chest is shoved into the wooden floor and his still damp pants and boxers are tugged down. Noya's breath hitches when he feels the silky heat of Kageyama's hard cock pressed against his pussy, still drenched from earlier. He whines and grinds his hips back in time with Tobio's slow motions, cockhead catching at his hole before sliding against his clit.

«Gonna fuck you _so good_ ,» Tobio promises, a low growl in the back of his throat.

He presses forward without waiting for Yuu to say anything; Kageyama's cock swiftly filling his pussy and fucking him with force; holding Noya down by the hips, his boyfriend too overwhelmed to do little but scream and struggle under him.

It's blissful — the harsh, constant pounding on his aching cunt — and it only takes a couple minutes for him to orgasm once, then a second time when Kageyama doesn't relent one bit. Noya's crying at the overstimulation, but it's fine because he's thrusting back onto Kageyama as well; crying for more, for his boyfriend to keep going. Kageyama does, incensed as he is, all the way up until he's filling Noya with cum again, hips stuttering in aggressive pounding that leave Noya hiccupping.

Kageyama breaks the afterglow; his voice rough in Noya’s ear as it tickles his mussed hair. «I’m nowhere near done with you, Yuu.»

A couple slow, deep grinds follow the promise and Yuu knows he means it, because if Tobio makes the first move, he's not going to let up until his partners are wrung dry.

Noya isn't sure what to expect next, so when a burst of warmth erupts deep inside him it has Noya tense, then melt into the floor with a desperate sob. «Y-Yes, _ooohh fuck, yes— Tobio!_ »

Noya screams in ectasy as Kageyama goes back to the same rough pace as before, fucking into Yuu even as he continues to relieve himself inside his boyfriend. One of Kageyama’s hands moves down and slips over Noya’s stomach until he has two fingers pressed against the stiff peak of Noya’s clit, slick and puffy. Tobio rubs the sensitive bud in merciless circles, in time with his thrusts. If Yuu has been screaming before, he sounds like he's being _murdered_ now as Kageyama works his fingers through the disgusting mess that's coating them and dripping to the floor.

« _FU—!! OOOH GOD—_ »

Kageyama doesn't even manage to cum once more inside Noya, that Yuu has orgasmed another three times. He squirts so hard on the last one, he blacks out for a minute or two. Yuu blinks white spots from his eyes only to see Kageyama snarling as he flips him over on his back, slamming back into his loose cunt to keep fucking him until he's pouring another round of jizz deep in his guts.

«… Ho… ly sh… shit…» Noya rasps, swallowing through a dry throat and all but melting into the parquet of the entrance along with Kageyama.

Tobio lazily humps the few last drops of cum inside Noya with a quiet moan, before pulling out and sitting back to admire his work. He smirks, pleased with himself. Yuu's face is flushed, tear tracks and drool drying up on his heated skin; hazel brown eyes stare at him through the fading haze of pleasure. Noya's strong legs, his entire _body_ , are quivering. His pussy is a vivid pink, shiny and oozing their mixed fluids into the pool on the floor — at that moment, Tobio is struck by the pure, unadulterated desire to taste Yuu after he was so thoroughly used.

His cock twitches where it rests soft on his thigh. Nothing in the world could stop him from following this urge. Not even his general passiveness about piss play; something he never thought would change after all the years he'd been with Noya and Hinata… and yet. The irresistible compulsion outweighs his hesitation today.

Tobio grabs his boyfriend’s thighs, spreading them apart with his large hands and leaning forward to gingerly drag his tongue through the mess of cum, piss, and slick that is Noya's cunt. He hums, licking his lips; blue eyes dark and fixed on his boyfriend. It's not as terrible as he'd imagined; Noya’s slick making the taste sweeter on his tongue, along with his pitiful little noise as Kageyama laves at the abused hole.

«T… _ah!_ Tobio...»

Kageyama is still cleaning him when Hinata comes home; he closes the front door behind his back loudly, dropping his bag in the foyer and kicking his shoes off.

«Yuu!» Shouyou yells, too busy pulling off his t-shirt to notice what's in front of him. «I'm ba—» he cuts himself off, noticing the scene in front of him when his shirt falls on the floor.

His eyes land on Noya — who's so out of it he's almost asleep, his hips lifted in the air — and Kageyama — who's between Yuu's thighs with his face buried in the other's pussy —, both sitting in a messy puddle on the floor.

«I can't believe you'd leave me out of this like that!!» Hinata accuses, pouting and doing his best to look offended; which he _is_ , for the record! «I ran home, yanno!! It was torture sitting through class…!!»

Hinata's _so upset_. Not only had Noya sent him that nude photo this morning, teasing him through text by hinting at their long-standing mutual kink — something he's been itching to go back to as well —, but then he'd been left on read, with a halfie and radio silence for _two whole hours!_ So he'd rushed to come home for some fun times with Yuu, only to see that his boyfriends had the time of their life and that Kageyama had _stolen_ his place, eating out Noya's piss-cum tasting pussy!

That was Hinata's thing!

«That's so unfair, Tobioooo!!» Hinata whines, defeated. His annoyance is already dissipating because, despite the tiny betrayal, his attention is captured by the sound of Kageyama's muffled groans as his tongue works deep into Yuu's cunt. His eyes can't stray far from the way Tobio is lazily humping Noya's calf. _Damn, that's hot as hell_ , Hinata thinks, his body heating up.

Who would've thought they would eventually win over Kageyama to the real wonders of piss kink? He can't really be mad with this result.

«Yuu's ready for another round, dumbass,» Kageyama says with a grin, his voice rough like gravel as he pulls away from a cloudy-eyed Noya to stare at Hinata.

Tobio chuckles when Hinata finally stops pouting, instead staring with darkening eyes as he carefully flips Yuu around on his stomach. He shifts over so he's sitting in front of Noya, letting his boyfriend rest his head on his thigh; Yuu's tired breath moist and warm on his newly throbbing cock.

He leans over Noya's bowed back, spreading his ass-cheeks and smirking at Hinata. «Well...?»

The way he says it sounds like he's waiting for someone to get out of his way; slightly impatient, almost condescending. It's the type of tone he knows gets Hinata's blood pumping, the kind he gets annoyed at. Kageyama slides a couple fingers into Noya, hearing and feeling his breathing hitch under him.

«Tch.» Hinata quickly kicks off his pants and boxers, dropping to his knees behind Yuu. Hinata slaps Kageyama's hand away, muttering a low _«still pissed at you two»_ before shoving himself deep into Noya without delay.

Their tired boyfriend wails under them; Yuu already knows round three is going to be a couple of hard orgasms, then nothing but dry orgasms afterwards from him, but he's ready to be spent beyond belief. He's _craving_ it. Especially if that means Hinata doing the exact same to him that Kageyama had done.

Hinata groans long and loud as soon as he's fully sheathed inside Noya. His boyfriend's cunt feels heavenly around him — so warm, so slick from Tobio and Yuu's mixed fluids, so loose from being used roughly over and over —. He has to squeeze his eyes shut, breathe through clenched teeth to stop himself from blowing his load right that second. He's been waiting all morning for this. He gets lost in the feeling until a broken whine breaks him free of his trance.

«Shou… you…» Noya's voice is wrecked yet it demands attention. « _Want you…_ »

Hinata gasps when Yuu rocks backwards, doing his best to fuck himself onto the cock inside him. He moans, his hips starting a careful rhythm of push and pull; trying his best to go slow, taking into account his boyfriend's hyper-sensitivity in that moment. Kageyama doesn't seem content with his pace though, so he uses his grip on Yuu's sides to shove him onto Hinata's cock forcefully.

«Fuck him like you mean it, dumbass,» he growls, and Noya would smother him in kisses if he could, because _yes, he wanted it hard_. «Aren't you pissed 'cause we blue balled you?» Kageyama taunts, grin sharp despite his red face.

Hinata stares at his boyfriends for a minute — watching Tobio bend over to kiss Yuu deeply, all but devouring their helpless lover's mouth; watching them separate only for Noya to bow his head and nuzzle Kageyama's cock, swirling his tongue around the crown and into the excess skin just under there, swallowing down most of the length with a slutty moan as Kageyama buries his hand in brown-and-blond hair — and he feels his blood roar in his veins, pooling in his groin.

«Fine!» Hinata grunts, fingers digging into Noya's ass-cheeks and rearing back to slam his dick into Yuu's pussy with all his strength. «'M gonna— _nngh!_ — fuck you t-till ya pass... _out again, Yuu!!_ »

Noya can only choke on Kageyama's cock as Hinata rams his own inside him, rocking him forward. The pace gets brutal quickly. Kageyama joins in on jostling Yuu's body back and forth in time with Hinata's erratic, excited bucking. Shouyou is thrusting hard and snarling low insults at the both of them; words more impassioned than aggressive, calling them all sorts of names he knows turned them on — and Noya's sobs proved him right. Hinata uses what little anger he's got left to bear down on Yuu harder, still pissed they fucked around without him, yet he's too pleased even with his 'sloppy seconds'.

As Hinata slams into the gushing heat of Noya's pussy, Kageyama revels in the rough warmth of Yuu's mouth and throat contracting around his slightly sore dick, vibrating with the pitiful, muffled whimpers and groans of pleasure Noya can't stop. Tobio's hips move, controlled but forceful; his hands pressing Yuu's head down, dark pubes tickling his nose as Kageyama grinds as deep as possible down his throat.

There's something so wild about fucking in the middle of the entrance corridor floor like this; nails digging into the soft flesh of Noya's ass as he pounds his lover, watching through slitted brown eyes as Noya chokes Kageyama down.

«Mmh _fuck_ — Make sure you— _s-shit Ahh!_ — fill him c-completely,» Kageyama reminds Shouyou, biting his bottom lip as he jerks his hips up roughly, so turned on by the way Noya's tongue is swirling around his cockhead he forgets about his boyfriend's gag reflex.

«No... _shit!_ T-that's what I'm— _ggh!_ — doing!» Hinata growls out in response, yanking Noya back onto his cock just as his balls draw up and his vision whites out for a second.

Yuu screams with pleasure at the feeling, tears starting anew with Hinata coming inside him and his hips barely stuttering in rhythm before continuing to ram into him. Shouyou is still too hard to join in on the fun of fucking Noya's piss-filled cunt — he has yet to master the ability of peeing with a boner like Kageyama —; it'll take a couple more loads for Hinata to soften enough to give his nasty boyfriends exactly what they seem so eager for.

Yuu's brain is nothing but mush. Everything that drives him is the insatiable need to be filled, over and over and _over_ until he feels nauseous from how much cum and piss is pumped up his pussy. His body is like jello; if Hinata wasn't gripping his hips with bruising strength, if Kageyama wasn't keeping his torso balanced, he would've long since flopped to the side.

All he can feel, all he can think about are his boyfriends and how they're perfect for this: for giving Yuu exactly what he needs, whether it's loving touches and warm hugs or the rawest fuck of his _life_.

He loves them.

They love him.

It's in everything they do. Even now.

It's in the almost brutal way in which Shouyou's attacking his puffy cunt — his cock rams his walls with animalistic abandon, grunts and growls mixed with wheezing calls of _«filthy slut»_ and _«so loose, fuck!»_ —, or the forceful way in which Tobio's fucking his messy face — his cock cramming down his throat with barely a care about his comfort, groans and stuttered breaths mingled with _«a-ah, so good!»_ and _«Go har… der, Shouyou!»_ —. Noya's too lost in the overwhelming sensations to even care that he'll probably be hurting like hell tomorrow. He can do nothing but weakly buck into Hinata; swallow more of Kageyama. And cry for more, like his life depends on being used like this by them.

« _Gggh…! Y-y-yessss!!_ » Yuu slurs around Tobio's cock, the throbbing length shiny with spit and tears and snot. «P… ple… _nngh—_ ease— _ah!_ »

« _Ssshit…!_ » Hinata curses, the shaky, raspy quality of Noya's voice and the slight clenching of his cunt around him pushing him over the edge a second time. His load spills inside the already-abused hole even as he keeps bearing down on his boyfriend. He wants to piss inside Yuu _so bad_ … he's been looking forward to it during those agonizing classes this morning! The fact they haven't done it in so long has turned Hinata on _so goddamn much_ , yet he's still too hard to let go. « _Kkkhh_ , sh-shit!»

Just as his frustration is reaching the peak, his whole body freezes when Kageyama's hand lifts from Noya's hair to pinch and twist a nipple, knowing full well it's a weak point. «Fu— _o-oh fuck…!!_ T-To, _Tobiooo!!_ »

Kageyama stares Hinata down, his fingers squeezing down on the nub harder and smirking when his boyfriend moans, both arching his chest toward him as well as rutting further into Noya's ravaged cunt. «C'mon— _a-ah God, Y-Yuu!_ — dumbass…» he eggs Shouyou on. «fuck, fucking _p-piss in him_ — mmh, good b-boy Yuu!!»

Noya tries to join in on the encouragement, his body begging for the unique feeling of hot piss shooting up his sloppy, used pussy, yet his brain is so hazy, only gibberish comes out of his raw throat.

Hinata tilts his head back as he tries to focus; focus on relaxing, even though Kageyama is tweaking and twisting the hard bud between his long fingers. Hinata's thrusts shift to slow rolling grinds, his pants slowing as he tries to just _relax_. It's so fucking difficult; Yuu is still managing to squeeze tightly around him and Tobio's fingers are still teasing his sensitive chest. The second orgasm has done him well, though — his erection falters just enough, and with a gasping moan, he curls over Noya's back and finally lets go.

It starts off slow, struggling, but Yuu instantly responds to the burning heat inside him, pressing his hips back and sobbing on Kageyama's cock.

The encouragement is all he needs. Hinata slumps forward, pressing his forehead between Noya's shoulder blades as he fills his boyfriend up. Despite the slow jerking thrusts, both piss and cum dribble down Yuu's pussy, but it's to be expected: Hinata had been holding it all morning, just to make sure he'd be able to fill up his lover's greedy hole. When he's sure the stream won't stop anytime soon, Shouyou sits up slightly and resumed pounding into Noya again, piss pressing deeper but also gushing out and dripping to the floor as filthy, wet slaps fill the room all over again.

«Y-Yuu…! Ah, _AH!_ So warm— take my piss _so goood!! Fuhhnngh!!_ »

The pure desperation and relief on Hinata's face as he releases all the pent up urine in Yuu; the way Noya is all but screaming gibberish praise drooling around his cock — it sends Tobio over the edge again, one hand tangled in Yuu's hair as he growls lowly. «Fuck _y-yes, take it…!_ »

Kageyama cums hard down Noya's throat and forces his boyfriend to swallow every last drop, before gently pulling him off and letting him breathe. He gathers Yuu's limp upper body up, hugging him to his broad chest with one arm and kissing his sweaty temple. His other hand travels down between his spread legs, playing with Noya's clit; Tobio's expert fingers tracing circles over the sloppy mess Yuu's pussy is and coaxing dry orgasm after dry orgasm from him. Noya wheezes and gasps, trembling against Kageyama, his hole spasming around Hinata's cock, sucking him in even as Shouyou pounded him to high hell.

The second Hinata's bladder is empty, he's coming again, very nearly passing out himself as he finally stills, Noya's ass pressed flush against his hips, filling Yuu up one last time.

  
  


The sudden lack of movement as all three ride out their orgasms is deafening.

The harsh panting and quivering, whispered moans and whimpers the only sounds filling otherwise silent the corridor. Kageyama and Hinata are both staring unseeingly up at the ceiling as they regain their breath, starting to feel the pins and needles in their knees and legs. Noya is a heavy weight on Tobio's thighs and chest; a quick check confirms he's out cold again.

Tobio's hand gently brushes brown hair away from his lover's sweaty forehead, wipes away the drying tracks of tears and other fluids. On Noya's other side, Shouyou also caresses the slightly trembling body, leaning down to the divot of Yuu's spine to place a featherlight kiss.

«You did amazing, Yuu...» Kageyama says, all scratchy and raspy. He stretches forward, grabbing a hold of Hinata's chin to bring the other closer. «You were good too, Shouyou.» He plants a hard kiss on his boyfriend, who sighs into it, reciprocating as their tongues meet in the middle in a lazy exchange.

When they separate, Hinata carefully slips his spent cock out of Noya's lewdly used pussy. His eyes never leave the mess of juices and fluids oozing out of the stretched hole, his mouth dry with the urge to lick everything up. He waits for Kageyama to guide their passed out lover onto a half-sitting position in his lap, for his long arms to slip down to Noya's groin and for his skillful fingers to pull the puffy, angry-red folds apart.

«What're you waiting for…?» Kageyama prompts, a slow, loose grin blooming on his cooling face. «Gotta clean Yuu up.»

Hinata can barely muster a half-hearted glare, because the truth is the annoyance had evaporated the second he'd walked in on the _hottest goddamn_ thing he's ever seen — and he's seen a lot with these two over the years —. Kageyama eating out their boyfriend's piss-filled cunt, and absolutely enjoying it? No offense to Tobio, but that's not something Shouyou ever thought he'd see… sure, he indulged Noya and Hinata's kink, because he was a loving and doting boyfriend, but he'd never been _really_ into it the same way they've always been.

 _But now?_ Shouyou thinks as he bows forward with a groan to lick a slow strip up the length of Yuu's pussy, tongue assaulted by the unique taste of it — salt from cum and sweat, bitterness from piss, hints of sweetness from slick —. Now he can see the hunger simmering in Kageyama's gaze, whose focus doesn't waver from watching him eating Noya out. Blue eyes dark with lust, Shouyou thinks if they weren't already more than spent, Tobio would be pounding his cock in his ass while he drank up their combined fluids.

He can't help but moan at the image, tongue swirling deeper into the loosened walls of Yuu's cunt, eliciting a weak twitch and whine from the limp body underneath him. _Maybe later._

**Author's Note:**

> If you care, you can hmu on Twitter ([@little_hermit88](https://twitter.com/little_hermit88)) or check out my Carrd ([funky_hanji](https://littlehermit88.carrd.co/#))! :3
> 
> And go follow [Leo](https://twitter.com/PlusUltraHorny) as well!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ


End file.
